Batalla a tres bandas
by DixieClemets
Summary: -¿¡A quién elijes?- (Sonamy, Shadamy, Scourge x Amy)
1. Chapter 1

Aviso importante: Yo NO soy fan ni del Sinamay, ni del Shaday, ni del Scourge x Amy. Este fanfic es obra de una apuesta.

Capítulo 1 ~Shaday~

Shadow siempre quería superar a Sonic en todo, desde la velocidad hasta en juegos, y esto, también le parecía un juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy había desempaquetado la última caja de mudanza. Ella suspiró cansada y un tanto deprimida. Solo recordaba a ese heroico erizo azul. Se enfadó con ella misma. -¡Yo...! ¡HICE BIEN! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUÉ NO ME HAGA CASO!-Chilló. Se quedó en silencio y escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. De seguro, eran los vecinos para darle la bienvenida... o para mandarla a callar, una de dos. Aunque, la que se quedó callada fue ella cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sonic con una rosa en la mano. -Sonikku... Em, ¡digo! Sonic, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Se intentó hacer la dura.

-Tails me dijo que te mudaste y... me gustaría comentarte un par de cosas.-Comentó muy serio.

-Em... ¿Te encuentras bien? La voz se te nota rara.-

-Es que estoy un poco malo, pero, una simple gripe no me tumbara.-Le sonrió entrando. -Linda casa.-

-Gracias. Hey, voy a darme un baño, ¿podrías esperarle aquí un momento?-Preguntó dudosa a lo que él asintió.

Amy se metió en el cuarto de baño un tanto nerviosa. ¿Por qué Sonic tenía esa rosa en la mano? ¿Por qué había venido a verla?

La rosa se quitó su traje mirándose en el espejo. -...Tengo que hacer algo para que me crezcan los pechos...-

Se quitó el sujetador y el tanga

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y echó jabón. Salía mucha espuma.

Amy se metió tranquila y comenzó su baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias. Hey, voy a darme un baño, ¿podrías esperarle aquí un momento?-Preguntó dudosa a lo que él asintió.

Una vez ella se fue, el erizo bufo. -Tse.-Chasqueo la lengua. -Se lo creyó... que inocente eres, Rose.- Rió con una voz grave. –Bien, solo me queda declararme y así no dejará de incordiar al Faker.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy empezó masajearse las piernas con suavidad; de la mudanza tenía agujetas.

Sintió que la observaban.

Se le erizó un tanto la piel mientras que se tapaba con las manos.

¿De dónde venía esa sensación?

Por un momento, pensó en Sonic, en que seguramente era él quien la observaba, pero... ¿Por qué?

-So... Sonic, ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó un poco asustada.

-... Solo has acertado en un 50%... "Cenicienta."-Dijo una voz.

Amy se giró hacia la ventana encontrándose a alguien.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-Pegó un grito tapándose. -¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¡Shh!-La mandó a callar un erizo color esmeralda.

-¡Maldito seas, Scourge! ¡Eres un degenerado!-

-Y tú una "princesita de Disney". Déjate de pijadas.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow, me agrada que les haya gustado tanto la primera parte. En un solo día recibí tres comentarios seguidos. Arigatou!_**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

 ** _Capítulo 2 ~ SonAmy_**.

-¿¡Enserio se mudó!? ¡GENIAAAAAAL!-Gritó festejando la noticia.

-Ay Sonic, no cambiarás nunca…-Comentó Tails.

-Hey, colega, ¿Te vienes conmigo a Angel Island?-Preguntó Knux.

-Lo siento, Knuckles. Ya iré mañana. Quiero echarle una carrera a Shadow. Ya que no está Amy incordiando, pues aprovecho.-

-De acuerdo, chao.-

-Bye, Bro.-Se despidió de su mejor amigo.

-Hasta luego, Sonic.-

El erizo azul salió corriendo. Comenzó a sentir el viento helado de invierno. Tuvo que coger abrigo… Tocó en la puerta del apartamento de Shadow… pero, nada.

-Tse… habrá salido. Bueno, iré al parque.-Se dijo a punto de volver a echarse a correr. Llegó rápido al parque.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-Se oyó la voz de una chica.

-¡PORQUE NO ME GUSTAS, AMY!-Gritó. –Ups… la costumbre…-Dijo mirando a una pareja.

Compró un chilidog. Se sentó a comerlo algo extrañado. Algo no se sentía bien… Algo no encajaba. Le faltaba algo.

-Bueno, como ahora Amy no está, puedo salir con chicas. ¡Uf, menos mal que se fue!-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Sonic!-Lo saludó su mejor amigo.

-Hey, Tails.- Le dio un chilidog.

-¡Gracias!-Agradeció. -¿…Te pasa algo?-Preguntó al verlo inquieto.

-Es que, no sé qué hacer.-

-Paseemos un rato, ¿sí?-Preguntó el menor. Él tenía un plan. "Veamos si te das cuenta…"Pensó.

-Vale.-Se puso en pie. –Hey, mira, puestos.-Dijo señalando pequeñas tiendas.

-¡Vamos!-Pidió.

-Venga.-Una ven en los puestos, se fijó en unas flores. –Son las favoritas de Amy.-

-…Sonic, ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de Amy?-

-¿¡Qué!?-Se dio cuenta.

-¿Acaso la echas de menos…?-

-¡NO!-Dijo serio. –Venga, sigamos mirando.-Pidió.

Había flores, dulces, ropa, postales, juegos… muchos juegos.

-¡Sonic! ¿Crees que Santa me comprará este juego?-Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, peque. Um… ¿crees qué este otro le gustará a Shads?-

-Creo… ¿Tiene armas y demonios?-

-Sí, le gustará.- Siguió mirando juegos. Y se acordó de que faltaba el regalo adelantado de alguien. -…Amy…-

-…Sonic, ¿Estás seguro de qué no la hechas en falta?-

-…-Se puso a mirar todos los juegos. No encontró ninguno que le fuera a gustar. Fue al puesto de flores y compró un ramo. Tails se le acercó. –Oye, coleguita, vámonos ya a casa, ¿okey? Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.- Dijo. El zorrito asintió. –Y… ¿Sabes a dónde se mudó Amy?-Preguntó, a lo que Tails sonrió orgulloso.

-Quizás sí, quizás no.-

-Por favor… necesito darle una cosilla…-

-Um… vale. Se mudó a central city. El 125 de la calle hillway. Me voy a casa.-

-…-Sonic corrió. Una vez llegó, dejó las flores y una pequeña carta. Y tocó al timbre yéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rouge: No estás. ¿En dónde te encuentras? 07:34 PM

Shadow: Hola, estoy haciéndome pasar por Sonic. 07:35 PM

Rouge: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Amy me ha puesto por mensajes que Sonic ha ido a verla! ¡No me digas qué eres tú! 07:35 PM

Shadow: ¿Tan malo es? 07:36 PM (visto a las 07:36 PM)

Rouge: ¡JUGAR CON EL CORAZÓN DE UNA MUJER ES UN ACTO DEPLORABLE! ¡DILE QUÉ ERES TÚ INMEDIATAMENTE! 07:38 PM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow bloqueó su móvil suspirando. –Em Amy, tengo que irme, antes me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa…-Informó.

-¡Ahora salgo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Te juro qué te machacaré con mi martillo!- Amenazó Amy.

-Encima que vengo a verte…- Salió por la ventana.

–Em Amy, tengo que irme, antes me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa…-Informó.

-¡Ahora salgo!-Terminó su corto baño. Se secó su cuerpo con una fina toalla y salió. -¿Sí? Dime.-

-Em… Yo… lo siento, pero, no soy Sonic.-

-¿…Qué?

-Es que… bueno, no lo entenderías. Soy Shadow.-

-… De… acuerdo…-

-Lo siento, pero…-

-No hace falta que te disculpes… Tendrías… alguna razón, no hace falta que me digas cual…-Fue interrumpida por el timbre. Ella abrió la puerta. -¿Eh? Son flores de pascua… Y… una carta.-Las recogió.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Perdona las molestias.-

-…-Una vez Shadow se fue, puso las flores en un jarrón y volvió al baño con la carta. Volvió a abrir el chorro del agua y cerró la ventana con el pestillo. Bajó las cortinas rojas, y todo el cuarto se tonó un poco rojo. En cierto modo, era relajante. Se metió en la ducha nuevamente para proseguir con su baño. Tomó la carta y la leyó.

 ** _Amy:_**

 ** _Hey, me enteré de que te mudaste. Seguro te irá bien… espero, mientras no quemes nada, no habrán problemas… ok, ya paro con las bromas._**

 ** _Recuerda que siempre adelanto mis regalos de navidad, pues… no sé qué tipos de juegos te gustan, y normalmente tú me decías lo que querías, así que, te pido un poquito de tiempo. Sí o sí te daré el regalo._**

 ** _Me han dicho el por qué te fuiste. Lo siento, pero, siempre te lo he dicho. No puedo obligarme a sentir algo que no siento._**

 ** _Espero que vengas a la cena de Navidad, ya que siempre estás._**

 ** _Bueno, ¡Bye!_**

 ** _Sonic._**

Amy se quedó mirando a la nada. Sentía ese cosquilleo dentro de ella que solo Sonic le provocaba. Maldito y perfecto erizo. A veces se lamentaba de haber conocido a un chico tan atrayente y perfecto.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Gritó dejando caer la carta en una mesita y hundiéndose por completo en el agua de la bañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
